littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker47
is the 47th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The AceStrikers arrive on the Apocalypse Spaceship where Azazel awaits them to sacrifice himself with remaining parts of Super Electron Saints. It's up to Red Striker and Silver Striker to finally break through to the alter and save Miyuki from Overlord once and for all. Synopsis At Apocalypse Spaceship, Miyuki is brought to Azazel, who shows her about her ultimate fate in her homeworld. He said that Argus want his sister Aegle back to him before Miyuki realize that she actually escaped from Apocalypse army when she was a child and don't think that who Argus was. Overlord taunts at her, saying that Argus is dead and his evil self is now born with losing victories. Since the AceStriker breaks Rodimus free and restored Chalice of Glory, Azazel revealed to be the mastermind behind the world's destruction and declares that remaining parts of Super Electron Saints are in his hands to sacrifice himself to defeat the AceStrikers as revenge. Miyuki start to run away, but she trapped in alter filled with darkest memories of her friends' lose in previous World Cup. Miyuki screams and begging Overlord to snap out himself as she believe that her brother is within shadow of Azazel, but Overlord just ignored her plea and just wait until the AceStrikers arrives. Azazel then sacrifice himself with remaining parts of the robots and goes inside Kataktis' body to create even more Maximum Armor to kill the AceStrikers. As Rodimus, Victor, Hawk, Gear and Four Gospels watch from the ruined Cosmo Dome, the AceStrikers attempt to make their way to the spaceship when Maximum Kataktis appears and attacks them. The others attempt to remind Miyuki of who she is to create an opportunity for Ryoma to reach her, the two crash landing on the spaceship. Overlord points that the only way for Azazel to be removed from Kataktis' heart is either Miyuki's death or AceStrikers'. Ryoma tells Overlord that he has come to save Miyuki's feelings, strengthening his resolve to convey his feelings to her in a fierce battle with Kataktis. Breaking through Kataktis's attacks, Miyuki confesses her gratitude and love for Ryoma while reaching her true feelings of victories. This allows the AceStrikers to destroy Azazel and purify Kataktis back to his normal self. Ryoma and Rinsho then rushed to the alter and saves Miyuki before they confronts Overlord. Shocked by this turn of events, Overlord is furthered angered by Rodimus and Ryoma saying that love and sport spirit can overcome failure as he resolves to personally destroy everything. Overlord absorbs Azazel's and Four Horsemen's souls, and transforms into the gigantic beast form to fight against the AceStrikers. Major Events *Miyuki learned about her past as Aegle when she escaped as a child from Gloria before Apocalypse army destroyed. *Azazel revealed to be mastermind behind the Earth and universe's destructions. **He then sacrificed himself to gain Kataktis' powerful armor: Maximum Kataktis. *Azazel is killed and Kataktis purified back to normal form. *Overlord transforms into gigantic beast and gets ready to attack the AceStrikers. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker *Four Gospels Villains *Overlord *Lord Azazel *Captain Kataktis *Testaments *Catastrophes *Judgements *Haisha Monsters Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC team *COSMO Monoceros Trivia *The second trailer of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger is shown at the end of the episode. *This is the first time Vermilion Enjuuseiken is used since episode 01. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime